


Champagne and glamour

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Isn't the Flash, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len is still a criminal, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek, Undercover, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Len just knows that something bad is about to happen. Barry just proves him right.Coldflash Week Day 3: Forced to work together





	

Len just knows that something bad is about to happen.

Considering he’s about to walk into a room full of criminals and how he just in a simple, ironed suit doesn’ nothing to ease his anxiety.

“Hey, everything will be alright.” states Barry and oh - here’s the _very reason_ why he’s so tense and nervous.

If he had known that his deal with the CCPD would end like this, he wouldn’t have accepted the offer in the first place.

But getting _a pardon_ for his crimes? And then he’d be free from the Santini's? That was an offer he knew he won’t get in his life ever again.

The only downside is he had to accept that one worker from the CCPD, whose job would be to act as his plus one and to supervision the event, and guess who got chosen? One of the few detectives who would give money to shoot Len, namely one Joe West. He begrudgingly, but accepted it - judging by West’s sour face, he felt as happy about it as Len did.

Then West got the flu - with other squad and whatnot members, practically the elite group as Barry summed it up - and he had been staying at home for the last two weeks and probably he won’t work for at least another month.

Len had been elated. He’ll get the pardon and he wouldn’t have to put up with West, so he could work freely.

Then Barry, the stupid boy scout he is, volunteered to be Len’s plus one. Singh in the end - considering how they already made the deal(Len has a fucking _contract_ about it) and nobody else who's trained for this kind of thing volunteered - give his blessing. And Len had no choice but accept it.

Not that it meant he has to be happy about it.

He has been giving the kid the cold shoulder for the last week, talking to him only when it was neccesary. Not that Barry got disheartened by this, oh no. Len was sure he spent at least a weekend awake, watching all of the action movies that showed how mob balls and undercover worked. He was just so eager and naive.

So here they are, next to the operett theatre that hosts the event - judging by how light is everything and that every door has at least two guards quite many and expensive stolen goods are exhibited. Barry looks divine in his tuxedo and Len's pretty sure Barry knows it too.

“No one can predict that.” he snaps and Barry cocks his head to the side, smiles cheekily and looks like a freakin’ puppy. Len would like to kiss that smile off his face - and do dirtier things to him, especially to that mouth - but they have some work to do.

“You’re worried about me?” Barry sounds surprised but the smile gives away that he’s just teasing.

  
“Of course.” Len admits and watches as Barry’s smile falls. “We’re about to walk into a ballroom that’s full of angry and armed criminals. And I can’t have a gun on me since we’ll walk through a gun detector door and the last thing we need is attention. The whole ordeal is hosted by the Santini family that hates me with such a passion I’ll be surprised if we won’t get abacduced. And you just voluntered willingly. So yes, I think I have the right to be worried.”

“You’re exagarating. It won’t be that bad.” Barry sometimes just so bad at reassuaring. “And you’ll have me with you!”

Len just groans aloud and Barry just chuckles and Len is already done with him.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late!” Barry turns and starts heading towards the door but Len takes his wrist in his hand and tugs Barry next to him. Barry frowns but turns and looks at him, one eyebrow raised slighty.

“Here.” Len gets the little box from his pocket. “It used to be my grandfather’s. I was six when he gave it to me.”

Barry’s eyes go wide when he sees the watch, mouth open in shock. He wants to say something but Len’s quicker.

“I want you to wear it tonight.” Barry looks at him in awe and rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, wrinkling it. Any other day it would irk Len, but not tonight.

He pulls the watch from the box and attaches it to Barry’s wrist who looks at it adoringly.

“I tweaked it a little. Contains a miniature tracking device that no detector can find and I can easily track and follow it’s movement from my phone.”

“So you won’t lose it?” asks the kid, eyes suspiciously wet. “I’m not sure it was a great idea to give it to me.”

_‘I’m more afraid of losing you._ ’ Len thinks but doesn’t say a thing. Instead, he rolls down the sleeve and hides the watch and offers his hand to Barry.

“Ready?”

“I was born ready.” says the kid, breaking the moment.

Hand in hand, they walk across the street and then the longest night of Len’s life starts.

* * *

Len looks around calmly, checks the corners, the exits, twirls champanage in his glass - that’s not really his, he just took it from someone as a cover- as he walks in circles around the room while inside he’s panicking.

He just _lost_ Barry in the crowd.

He checks his phone for the thousandth time and bitterly acknowledges that the building is still shielded, it didn’t disappear magically since the last time he checked the signal strength.

When they got inside the ballrom an hour ago, Len slowly led Barry around the big hall, showing him the exits, intsructing him what to do in case he got spotted or recignized or one of the drunks tried to hit on him - considering he couldn’t just shout ‘Len’ on top of his lungs.

Then Len spotted Frank Santini and asked Barry to bring him something to drink. Barry fondly rolled his eyes, patted Len’s back and made a beeline towards the barpult. And now he wasn’t there or anywhere else in the room.

And Len was worried.

The original plan was get in with a CCPD supervisioner so he wouldn’t try anything funny, case the hall - who are here, what stolen antiquites are shown - get out, report it and then he’d have been done.

He’d get the pardon and finally, he would have the chance to take out Barry for dinner in a normal restaurant without the date ending in jail and suspension.

But now, Barry just disappeared and Len has no idea how to find him.

He’s cleary not in the room, so Len makes a beeline towards the balcony. Even if Barry isn’t there, hopefully the field strenght blocking devices out there aren’t working.

He smiles croockedly at the ‘bigger fishes’, tries not to show his annoyance when someone stops him to talk about little things - _when was your last heist? did you get a fortune for that painting? I heard you’re setting up a band of criminals_ \- and when Santini smiles at him he tries not to overreact and beat up the bastard - if he’s behind Barry’s disappearance, then blood will be shed tonight.

He finally makes it to the balcony and inhales before his eyes narrows and cases the addition.

There’s a fountain that is surronded by flowers and bushes. Just a few people are out here, some just stands and smokes while the others are sitting in the chairs and chats either with someone else or by phone.

Len places his glass on a try and he's ready to turn around and found Frank when he hears the laugh.

_Barry’s_ laugh.

He spins towards the other end of the balcony that’s hidden by trees and that’s when he sees the forms.

  
Barry is leaning against the railing, smiling as he talks animatedly to the guy who’s face Len can’t see since his back facing Len.

The guy says something and Barry laughs, so carefree as if he’s not talking to a criminal but an old friend. And Len sees _red._

He storms over, feelings mixed - he’s grateful since Barr is okay and he’s not hurt nor was he kidnapped meanwhile he’s just so angry -does Barry even know how much he has scared him?!

He’s just a few steps away when the guy turns towards him and it’s fucking Sam Santini, _the heir_ to the Saintini empre. _Fuck._

Len smiles casually and stops a few steps from the guy, checking over Barry - he has a dopey smile on his face and at first glance, he looks unharmed.

“Who would have thought. If it isn’t the infamous Leonard Snart?” Sam’s smile is way too sweet and Len accepts the offered hand, hides his disgust, grinds his teeth and ignores Barry’s confused face.

“Sam Santini, what are you doing so away from the spotlight? I thought these kind of nights are your scenes?” Len tightens his grip, his knuckles have turns white but he doesn’t care about formalities right now.

“Oh, what kind of a man would I be if I left him without protection, huh? Definitely not the gentleman my mother raised me to be.” he smiles at Barry above his shoulder and Barry just smiles at him and _Hell no._

“Then you’d be an asshole.” he releases the other’s hand and steps closer to Barry, stepping between the two of them, shielding him and Sam just raises one of his eyebrows before he chuckles and looks at Barry.

“I guess your escort arrived. Have a good night, Candy.” Sam winks and Barry playfully hits him on the arm and Sam laughes before he turns and walks away.

Barry chuckles and turns towards Len with an easy smile.

“He’s such a moron.” he chuckles dreamily before he schools himself. “Everything alright with you? Did we get spotted?”

Barry’s worried about the plan. The plan can go to hell with one Sam Saintini.

He hugs Barry, clutches him tight to his chest and buries his nose into his hair to reassuarance himself.

“Lenny? Everything’s okay?” Barry now looks alarmed as he fists his fingers into Len’s tuxedo.

Len doesn't answer his questions, just takes Barry’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. Barry gasps and Len just _claims_ , licks into his mouth, maps it out and breaks it off as suddenly as he started the kiss, smiling smugly as Barry tries to follow his mouth.

“Just peachy kid.” he drawls and kisses Barry’s neck.

Barry’s breath falters before he tilts his to the other side, giving Len more room to work with. He growls happily and doesn’t waste this chance a sucks a dark purple bruise to that pale neck, getting more and more turned on by the noises that Barry makes.

When Len straightnens himself, he’s pretty pleased when he sees Barry’s blissed out face and the dark, saliva covered hickey that not even the tuxedo can hide.

Barry suddenly shivers and covers the place where Len sucked on his neck and judging by his scowl he discovered the hickey.

“Was it really neccesary?” his eyes are narrowed and Len just smirks and drops his hand around Barry’s shoulder, tugging him towards the door that leads to the ballroom.

“What can I say. I really don’t like to share.” he silences Barry's protest by whispering into his ear. “Let’s just say that it was only an appetizer to what I’m about to do to you once the night is over.”

“You’re a cruel bastard.” the kid practically moans and Len kisses the side of his head.

“That I am. Now let’s go, the place won’t get cased by itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](https://lutavero.tumblr.com)  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me.


End file.
